CLOUD 9
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Pemilik suara itu tersenyum, dan hanya seperti itu, Jongin menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari. "maaf, tapi kau berhutang satu minuman padaku" "apa? kenapa?" "karena saat melihatmu, aku mejatuhkan milikku" YAOI / KAISOO


**Cloud 9 (the first time i saw you)**

 **Cast :** -Kim Jongin

-Do Kyungsoo

-Park Chanyeol

-Oh Sehun

 **Genre :** (supposed to be) fluff, romance, awkward!Jongin

 **Rate : T**

 **Author :** Admin Gi

 **Summary :**

Pemilik suara itu tersenyum, dan hanya seperti itu, Jongin menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari.

"maaf, tapi kau berhutang satu minuman padaku"

"apa? kenapa?"

"karena saat melihatmu, aku mejatuhkan milikku"

 **Start~**

Jongin adalah pria berumur 22 tahun yang belum pernah merasakan cinta. Karena apa? Simple saja, karena tidak ada orang yang mampu membuatnya.

Jongin itu tampan, pintar, keren, dan juga populer di kampus, ada begitu banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihnya, hanya saja tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat Jongin tertarik. _Yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta._ Bukannya sombong, tapi memang begitulah kenyataanya.

Jantung Jongin tidak pernah berdetak duakali lebih cepat saat bertemu dengan seseorang tertentu seperti apa yang Sehun katakan jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, atau merasa ada sekelompok kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, atau merasakan pipinya memanas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus, atau juga merasa melayang di awan kesembilan. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan itu semua dan dia penasaran, kenapa.

Bahkan setelah dia beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan bebrapa gadis yang menyukainya dan berusaha untuk mencintai mereka pun, hasilnya selalu sama. Dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta.

"kau tidak bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, jadi aku pikir lebih baik kita akhiri saja, terimakasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku, dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"-adalah kata yang secara tidak sengaja sudah dia hafal karena telah dia ucapkan berkali-kali. Pada gadis yang berbeda-beda. Itu terulang lagi dan lagi, dia memberi seseorang kesempatan, mereka menjalin hubungan, Jongin mencoba menemukan apa yang bisa dia sukai dari pasangannya namun dia tidak pernah menemukannya jadi dia akan mencampakkan mereka dan mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya.

 _Sial, kenapa gadis zaman sekarang_ _telapak_ _tangannya kuat sekali?_

"kau.. berengsek!" kemudian gadis itu menyambar tasnya dan melesat pergi dari hadapan Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Kadang Jongin merasa menyesal jika sudah seperti ini, percayalah, Jongin bukan pria berengsek yang akan merasa hebat saat ia sudah mematahkan hati seseorang, sebaliknya dia hanya ingin menemukan cinta yang semua orang maksud tanpa melukai siapapun. Tapi dimana dia bisa mendapatkannya? Jongin mendesah.

Tepat saat dia akan memanggil pelayan untuk membayar bill, Teleponnya berdering. Jongin mengangkatnya setelah melihat siapa nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

"hallo Chanyeol?"

"hei Jongin, aku dan Sehun sedang berada di Cafe dekat rumahku, Cloud 9, mau berkumpul?"

"ya, tentu saja"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin sampai di tempat yang Chanyeol maksud. Sesaat setelah dia menemukan kedua temannya Jongin menghampiri mereka dan melakukan highfive seperti biasa.

"hey ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Sehun bertanya saat dirinya mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersisa.

"mencampakan seseorang lagi?" Chanyeol menambahi.

"siapa lagi kali ini yang kau buat menangis?"

"jangan bilang gadis yang berbeda dari minggu lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bertubi tubi dari kedua temannya itu Jongin tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab, "aku tidak yakin tapi hmm, Irene?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri tidak yakin.

"gila, kau bahkan tidak mengingat namanya!" Chanyeol menunjuk hidung Jongin persis seperti anak TK yang menemukan temannya ngompol dicelana.

"sadar atau tidak Jongin, kau adalah heartbreaker sejati!" ucap Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi wajah takjub yang dibuat buat.

Jongin menghela napas, "dengar, aku tidak bermaksud mencampakkannya oke? Kalian tahu sendiri apa sebenarnya tujuanku"

" mencari cinta~" koor Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bersamaan sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak seperti orang gila.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, dia malas jika kedua temannya sudah gila mendadak seperti ini.

"dengar Jongin, kau tidak bisa mencari cinta, cintalah yang akan menemukanmu"

"Sehun benar, sebanyak apapun hati orang orang yang kau patahkan untuk mencarinya, jika cinta tidak ingin menemuimu maka kau tidak akan menemukannya"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah beberapakali jatuh cinta, mereka sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini dan Jongin tahu, sangat tahu bahwa apa yang kedua temannya katakan itu adalah benar, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

"berhenti menceramahiku dan bertingkah seolah kalian mengetahui semuanya" Jongin memutar bola matanya, tepat saat ingin menyesap minumannya dia menyadari sesuatu, alisnya bertaut kesal, "dan kenapa minumanku adalah kopi?!"

Sedikit informasi saja, Jongin sangat tidak menyukai kopi, baginya kopi adalah racun, dan kedua temannya jelas tahu itu, tapi tentu saja mereka akan memesankannya kopi, mereka kan berengsek.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum ahirnya menyaut secara bersamaan

"Chanyeol yang memesannya!"

"Sehun yang memesannya!"

Jongin menggeram kesal " _fuck y'all_ "

Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak lagi.

Dasar Berengsek.

Dengan perasaan gondok dia pergi ke kasir dan memesan ulang minumannya. Keadaan kasir saat itu cukp ramai sehingga dia agak kesulitan untuk mencapai meja counter.

"aku ingin satu chocomilkshake dengan whipped cream caramel"

"mohon tunggu sebentar" salah satu pegawai berkata tanpa menoleh padanya.

Tapi sebentar berubah menjadi 7 menit kemudian dan dirinya masih belum mendapat apa-apa. Jongin mulai mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya di meja counter. Para pelayan masih sibuk berlalu lalang melayani costumer yang lain, namun saat Jongin menyadari bahwa pelanggan yang mereka layani adalah pelanggan yang datang setelah dirinya, Jongin mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres, jadi dia mencoba mengucapkan kembali pesanannya.

"satu choco milkshake dengan whipped cream caramel" kali ini nada suaranya sengaja dia buat lebih tinggi kalau kalau mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Namun tidak ada satupun pegawai yang merespon dan Jongin mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "permisi, saya ingin satu gelas choco milkshake, bisa tolong dipercepat? "

"mohon antri tuan"

"apa?"

Pelayan yang tingginya beberapa cm diatas Jongin itu berbalik padanya dan tersenyum "silahkan antri"

"hey, tapi aku sudah berdiri disini sejak 10 menit yang lalu, kenapa kau malah memberitahuku untuk mengantri sekarang?!"

"maaf tuan, tapi begitulah peraturannya, anda harus mengantri. Terimakasih"

"omong kosong apa ini? Aku lebih dulu memesan disini tapi kau malah melayani pelanggan yang datang dibelakangku, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mengantri?!" Jongin mendengus tidak percaya, menghiraukan tatapan orang orang yang mulai tertuju padanya. "jangan bermain main denganku"

Tapi bukannya meminta maaf, pegawai itu malah kembali menyuruhnya mengantri. "kami sedang kebanjiran pelanggan jadi harap anda mengerti, terimakasih" kemudian dia kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Cukup sudah, Jongin telah kehilangan kesabarannya. dia sudah bersiap siap akan menggebrak meja dan meneriaki pegawai sombong itu saat sebuah suara hangat yang sangat lembut, menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"maaf," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara itu, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pemilik suara itu tersenyum.

Dan hanya seperti itu, Jongin menemukan apa yang selama ini dia cari.

tiba tiba saja ia merasa semua sistem saraf ditubuhnya berhenti berfungsi selama beberapa detik sebelum ahirnya berjalan kembali namun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, jantungnya, otaknya, deru nafasnya, perutnya.. semuanya menggila. Dan dia juga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dibawah pijakan kakinya, dia merasa seperti.. melayang.

Tapi tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin..

Cinta,

Kan?

Karena orang yang barusaja membuatnya merasakan semua itu adalah seorang.. pria. Dan Jongin bukanlah gay (well, menurutnya), Tapi fuck, laki laki mungil dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat... jongin bahkan tidak tahu harus menggambarkannya seperti apa.

"emm.. tuan?" Suaranya selembut permen kapas, "anda mau pesan apa?"

Mata bulatnya yang besar mengerjap lucu, alisnya yang tebal, hidungnya yang mungil terpahat sempurna, pipinya yang tembam menggemaskan dan bibirnya, astaga bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum itu, bibirnya yang semerah cherry dan berbentuk hati itu sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih, bagaimana jika Jongin mencicipinya? Apakah akan semanis dan selembut kelihatannya?

"tuan.."

"manis" ujar mulutnya yang bodoh tanpa bisa dia kontrol. Saat dia melihat wajah pria itu menatapnya bingung, Jongin mulai merasa panik. Dia pasti kelihatan sangat bodoh sekarang.

"maaf, bisa tolong di ulangi?"

Jongin berdehem sekali, "m-maksudku.. aku tidak, aku.. " dan secara mental mengutuk otaknya yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik "a-aku akan kembali"

Dengan kecepatan penuh dia kembali kemeja kedua temannya.

"bro, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menatapnya hawatir. Pasalnya wajah Jongin terlihat sangat merah, napasnya tersengal senggal dan pandangan matanya juga kosong.

"Sehun," Jongin malah menggumam mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, "bisa kau beritahu aku lagi tentang tanda - tanda orang jatuh cinta?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya "untuk apa?"

"hanya, katakan saja please?"

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Sehun dan berbisik 'ada apa dengan anak ini?'

Sehun menggeleng, ragu ragu ia mengikuti perintah Jongin "jantungmu berdetak duakali lebih cepat? Ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutmu, dan wajahmu memanas, juga tubuhmu terasa melayang ke awan kesembilan,"

Jongin memang merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang memenuhi perutnya, sesuatu yang menggelitik, dan wajahnya, Jongin mengangkat telapak tangannya kemudian dia tempelkan dipipinya, terasa hangat, dia tidak merasa tubuhnya meriang jadi itu bukan demam, dan ya, dia terasa seperti melayang, hanya tidak tahu kalau tadi itu dia telah melayang sampai ke awan sembilan.

Jadi benar.. apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini,

Itu adalah cinta.

Sebuah cengiran bodoh muncul diwajahnya, entah kenapa Jongin menyukai fakta itu, dia telah jatuh cinta, ahirnya.. setelah sekian lama..

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Jongin menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian, senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar lagi, "aku menemukannya"

"apa?"

"cinta.."

" AKU MENEMUKAN CINTA!"

Dan semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

Beberapa gadis di meja paling ujung terkikik geli.

Sepasang suami istri di samping meja mereka menggelengkan kepala.

Seorang nenek memandangnya tidak suka

Dan Chanyeol dan Sehun menatapnya horror.

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, persetan dengan semuanya. yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia telah jatuh cinta.

"Hun, kau tidak memasukkan apa-apa kedalam minumannya kan tadi?" Jongin bisa mendengar Chanyeol berbisik.

"aku tidak, apa dia terbentur atau sesuatu?"

"guys, aku tidak sedang mabuk ataupun terluka. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta!"

Kedua temannya saling menukar pandang sesaat sebelum memandangnya dengan tidak yakin,"benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk,

"apa kau yakin itu cinta?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi, "ya, cinta pada pandangan pertama" tapi temannya terlihat tidak percaya jadi Jongin meraih tangan mereka berdua, tangan kanannya meraih tangan Sehun dan dia tempelkan di pipi kanannya, tangan kirinya meraih tangan Chanyeol kemudian dia tempelkan di jantungnya. "bagaimana? Kalian bisa merasakannya?" Jongin tersenyum semangat.

Chanyeol dan Sehun meringis jijik.

"jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, pipiku juga terasa sangat hangat, aku tidak mabuk, kepalaku juga tidak terbentur, aku hanya terjatuh.. jatuh cinta"Jongin memejamkan matanya seraya menggesekkan kedua tangan yang tadi dia raih ke pipi dan dadanya. Reflek Chanyeol dan Sehun menarik tangan mereka ketakutan. Tapi Jongin tetap tersenyum.

"aku kira aku akan muntah" gumam Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mereka menatap Jongin horror, dia benar benar terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Jongin seperti itu. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang paling serius diantara mereka bagaimanapun hanya cinta yang bisa membuat seseorang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Jadi mereka percaya kalau Jongin memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"memangnya siapa gadis itu?"

"apa dia cantik?"

"kau baru menemuinya kan? Tunjukkan pada kami" kata Chanyeol mau tak mau merasa penasaran.

Mendengar itu senyum Jongin lenyap seketika.

Orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta tidak seperti yang teman temannya pikirkan.

Dia bukan gadis.

Jongin memandang ragu ke arah kasir,bisa diliatnya tubuh mungil pria itu bergerak kesana kemari, wajah seriusnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan Jongin merasa jantungnya akan meledak kapan saja.

"guys, aku harap kalian tidak terlalu terkejut tapi orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah pelayan di cafe ini"

Kedua temannya diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu,

"tapi semua pelayan disini adalah laki-laki?" Jongin mengangguk 'yap!'.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terhenyak seketika, "Kau GAAAY?" teriak Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras dibelakang kepalanya oleh Sehun.

"jangan keras-keras, bodoh"

Lagi lagi, tatapan semua orang tertuju pada mereka tapi kali ini lebih skeptis. Terimakasih kepada Chanyeol yang punya suara keras dan tidak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum bicara itu.

"aku tidak gay, aku hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Tidak pada semua pria yang aku temui. Tidak pada pria seperti kalian"

Chanyeol cemberut sambil mengusap usap kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Sehun, "tapi tetap saja, harusnya kau cerita padaku kalau kau punya ketertarikan pada pria, aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada sepupuku dari dulu"

"sudah kubilang aku bukan gay. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan punya ketertarikan pada seorang pria sampai ahirnya aku melihatnya" mata Jongin kembali menerawang ke arah kasir, dia tersenyum saat melihat pria itu tersenyum ramah dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya pada seorang pelanggan. Oh betapa Jongin merasa tengah melayang diudara.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengikuti arah pandangnya,"kalian lihat pria yang mirip malaikat itu?"

Sehun mendengus. "aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, tapi setidaknya tunjuk dengan benar"

"itu, yang badannya mungil dan matanya bulat dan pipinya tembam itu, dia sangat menggemaskan kan?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"namanya Kyungsoo?"

"yang badannya pendek dengan alis seperti angry bird itu kan? Iya itu Kyungsoo"

Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk mencekik Chanyeol karena sudah mengatai malaikatnya (ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu mulai sekarang) angry bird.

"kau kenal dengannya?"

"sedikit, minggu lalu cafe ini mengadakan sebuah acara ulang tahun dan aku dibayar untuk tampil disini, dan kebetulan Kyungsoo yang menjadi penyanyinya, ah, dia juga sering pulang lewat rumahku. Jadi sedikit banyak kami sering bertegur sapa, ya seperti itulah"

Terkutuklah Chanyeol dengan segala keberuntungannya yang bisa mengenal pria seindah Kyungsoo.

"bisa kau beritahu aku lebih banyak tentangnya?"

Ini melegakan, sungguh, melihat sahabatnya yang tidak pernah terlihat begitu tertarik pada seseorang itu, kini wajahnya berseri seri dan terlihat sangat bersemangat hanya karena seorang pria yang baru dia temui. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mengangguk.

"tentu saja"

Jadi, berdasarkan apa yang Chanyeol ketahui, Kyungsoo itu satu tahun lebih tua darinya yang mana sangat sulit ia percaya karena bagaimana bisa wajah seimut itu bisa lebih tua darinya? Jongin bahkan awalnya berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo itu masih murid SMA, selain menjadi seorang pelayan di cafe itu Kyungsoo juga bekerja sebagai guru les menyanyi untuk anak-anak, ("dan suaranya benar-benar bagus" Chanyeol menambahkan) Kyungsoo memiliki shift siang dihari senin sampai rabu, dan shift malam dihari sabtu dan minggu. Lalu hari kamis dan jumat dia akan mengajar di sebuah sekolah menyanyi husus anak-anak. Karena wajahnya yang lucu dan imut juga tidak banyak bicara, Kyungsoo cukup dikagumi banyak pria dan wanita, dia baru tahu juga kalau pelayan yang tempo hari bersikap sombong padanya yang dia ketahui namanya adalah Kris merupakan salah satu orang yang mengagumi Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo selalu menolak mereka semua secara halus, dan Jongin lebih dari puas mendengar fakta itu.

Selain dari apa yang Chanyeol ketahui, Jongin juga mencari tahu sendiri hal-hal tentang Kyungsoo dengan setiap hari datang ke cafe itu dengan ataupun tanpa kedua temannya. Dia hanya akan memesan lemon tea dan duduk disana selama berjam jam untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dari sana dia mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat sederhana, dia tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian yang berwarna selain hitam, putih, abu-abu, dan biru, dia juga selalu mengenakan sepatu yang sama, sneaker all stars warna abu-abu, dia ramah, sopan, penyayang anak kecil dan sedikit galak, Jongin kerap kali menemukannya menjewer atau menendang teman sepekerjaannya hanya karena mereka menggodanya.

Jongin sering tersenyum karena hal itu.

"apa kau hanya akan memperhatikannya dari jauh seperti ini?"

Sore itu dia, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk ditempat mereka seperti biasa di cafe itu dengan Jongin yang secara sengaja menghadapkan kursinya kearah kasir supaya dia bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"lalu aku harus apa?"

"apa maksudmu dengan apa? ajak dia berkenalan secara pribadi atau sesuatu"

"Sehun benar, kau tidak bisa terus terusan seperti ini. Sudah saatnya kau mengambil langkah lebih maju"

"tapi aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Gosh, aku menarik kembali ucapanku yang memanggilmu heartbreaker sejati. Ternyata kau tidak lebih dari si culun Jongin yang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali tentang masalah hati" Sehun berkata meremehkan.

Dengan begitu, Jongin meminta saran kedua temannya tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dan mereka memberitahunya.

 **Pertama, buat dia melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda.**

Hari itu Jongin datang kesana dengan tampilan yang benar benar berbeda. Rambutnya dia cat menjadi blonde, ia juga mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan sebuah jeans robek robek di area lututnya. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa gadis menahan jeritan mereka disekitarnya. Jongin tersenyum percaya diri karena hal itu tapi didetik saat dirinya berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, kepercayaan dirinya hilang seketika.

 **Kedua, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap percaya diri.**

Jadi dia terus mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau _kau tampan, kau seksi, kau pujaan hati para wanita, kau yang paling hebat_

"oh halo.. ice lemon tea lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepadanya dengan ramah seperti biasa, sama sekali tidak terlihat terpesona atau sesuatu sama seperti apa yang para gadis itu lakukan. Jongin jadi semakin tidak percaya diri dibuatnya.

"ya, satu ice lemontea seperti biasa"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai membuatkan pesanannya.

 **Ketiga, pastikan dia tertarik padamu**

"ini pesanan anda" Kyungsoo menyodorkan secangkir lemon tea dan saat Jongin menerimanya, tangan mereka bersentuhan "selamat menikmati" namun Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo membuatnya terkejut seketika. Mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin membiarkan mereka seperti itu untuk beberapa saat meskipun dia, dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tangannya sedikit lebih kuat membuat Jongin terpaksa melepaskannya.

 **Keempat, berikan dia kata-kata manis.**

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat sangat keheranan dan mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman, Jongin nyaris mengurungkan langkah yang selanjutnya tapi kata kata Sehun selalu terngiang ditelinganya

" _dapatkan Kyungsoo sebelum dia diambil oleh orang lain"_

Jadi, Jongin menjatuhkan minumannya.

Kyungsoo sontak menatapnya kebingungan, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang ada disana. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin bersumpah tubuhnya seperti sedang disengat listrik bertegangan ratusan volt saat itu, dia gugup setengah mati. Tapi dia harus menyelesaikan semua langkahnya atau jika tidak, cinta pertamanya akan kandas begitu saja.

"m-maaf, tapi kau berhutang satu minuman padaku" Jongin terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "apa? kenapa?" jelas jelas tadi dia sendiri yang menumpahkan minumannya, kenapa dia jadi meminta ganti rugi pada Kyungsoo?

"k-karena, saat melihatmu, Aku menjatuhkan milikku" _bang!_ Saat itu juga Jongin berharap ada sebuah peluru nyasar dan menembak kepalanya. Ini benar-benar memalukan, dia berharap untuk mati saja! Kyungsoo pasti mencapnya sebagai orang aneh saat ini.

Namun apa yang selanjutnya terjadi benar benar jauh dari perkiraannya, dia pikir Kyungsoo akan marah atau mengatainya orang gila atau sesuatu tapi Jongin bersumpah, dia malah melihat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak bahak bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Jongin kau.. kau lucu sekali hahaha" kini semua orang menatap kearah mereka keheranan.

Jongin sendiri juga merasa heran terlebih, apa barusan Kyungsoo menyebut namanya?. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tertawa membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Aku harusnya membencimu karena tawamu sangat menyilaukan" dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata kata manis yang semalam sudah dia hafal dari buku '1001 kata-kata pemikat pujaan hati' milik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terus tertawa.

"dan siapa orang yang telah menyimpan bintang di matamu sehingga itu terlihat begitu bersinar?"

Tawa Kyungsoo mulai melemah.

"bibirmu juga terlihat kesepian, membuatku ingin mempertemukannya dengan bibirku"

Tawa Kyungsoo kini benar-benar hilang diganti dengan tatapan seriusnya yang tertuju pada Jongin.

"suaramu, apa suaramu mengandung gas hidrogen? Karena setiap aku mendengarnya aku dibuat melayang seperti balon udara"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo kini keluar dari meja kasir dan berdiri dihadapannya. Meskipun demimikian Jongin menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya dan tetap melanjutkan,

"dan apa kau adalah seorang penyihir? Karena setiap kali melihatmu, semua hal yang ada disekitar kita seolah menghilang begitu saja"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"lalu, bagaimana caramu hidup di dunia ini? Padahal kudengar itu sangat sulit bagi seorang malaikat hidup tanpa sayapnya-"

"daripada kata-kata yang sudah kau hafal dari buku itu, bagaimana jika kau mengatakan kata-kata yang berasal dari hatimu saja?" Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengunci pandangan dengannya.

Detik itu juga Jongin merasa dunianya berhenti berputar, karena GOD, Kyungsoo baru saja berbicara padanya dan menyuruhnya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jongin tidak pernah membayangkan dalam hidupnya saat-saat seperti ini akan terjadi. Saat-saat dimana dia menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Namun entah kenapa tatapan mata Kyungsoo membuat kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya..

 **Kelima, langkah terakhir, saat dia mulai terlihat lengah, nyatakan perasaanmu.**

"aku.. mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melangkah kebih dekat kearahnya.

"Tuhan, aku pikir kau akan terus memperhatikanku dari meja itu untuk selamanya" Kyungsoo berkata seraya tiba-tiba menarik leher bajunya mendekat dan Jongin merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menciumnya.

 **Keenam, langkah bonus. Saat kau mendapatkannya, genggam dia, jangan pernah dilepaskan.**

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna namun kemudian terpejam dan secara perlahan membalas ciumannya.

Kau tidak bisa mencari cinta, cintalah yang akan menemukanmu. Bahkan disaat, di tempat, dan pada seseorang yang paling jauh dari perkiraanmu sekalipun, jika cinta memutuskan untuk menemukanmu, maka kau akan mendapatkannya.

Jongin adalah pria berumur 22 tahun yang baru merasakan cinta karena apa? Simple saja, karena cinta telah memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

-END-

Epilogue:

Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk berhadapan dengan segelas ice lemon tea dihadapan Jongin dan secangkir kopi hangat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Tangan mereka saling bertautan diatas meja. Suasana sangat sunyi namnun dalam konteks yang nyaman saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar Kyungsoo berkata,

"Jongin, apakah itu sakit?"

Jongin tersenyum, sepertinya mengetahui apa yang coba Kyungsoo katakan "saat aku jatuh dari surga?"

"bukan, saat kau jatuh cinta padaku"

Author notes : aaaakkk maaf ini pasti gaje banget. Pasti boring banget. Aku masih baru soalnya, sebenernya aku udah berusaha mati-matian ngerjain ff ini, aku bahkan udah bikin konsepnya dari satu bulan yang lalu tapi apa daya kemampuanku Cuma segini adanya. Pas-pasan banget. Maafin aku TTTT

Kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, jadi mohon bantu aku dengan kasih kritik juga sarannya ya shippers..

Love you ^^


End file.
